Kingdom Hearts Chatroom
by Celestial Access
Summary: What kind of conversation goes on between our heroes? CRACK
1. Chapter 1

"Kingdom Hearts Chatroom"

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairing(s): All characters.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Square-Enix and Disney owns my soul. LOL

Summary: What happens when our favorite heroes goes on online? Crack.

A/N: Hi there! This is my first crack story I ever wrote and I have NO confidence for it :) All the characters are just normal. Its like in our world-ish? Sora and Roxas are separate beings. Organization members are living in Twilight Town. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Everyone wanted to communicate each other, since it's a bother to travel the worlds every time. Some couldn't even do that. So King Mickey requests Tron to set computers at Traverse Town, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion. Computers became popular, VERY. And there was a particular site everyone knew about. It was coincidental, right?

* * *

Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Chatroom

Before joining, read the rules and let's chat!

1.) Be nice to each other!

2.) No flames! No hating! No teddy bears!

3.) Try not to stalk other users

4.) Don't ruin the fun

HAVE FUN!!!

* * *

**-Keyblade has entered the chatroom-**

Keyblade: Kwool, a chatroom

**-KeyofDestiny has entered the chatroom-**

KeyofDestiny: Hey

Keyblade: uh, hi :)

KeyofDestiny? hi to you

Keyblade: r we the only ones here?

KeyofDestiny: I guess so :/

**-FlurryofDancingFlames has entered the chatroom-**

**-WaytoDawn has entered the chatroom-**

KeyofDestiny: spoke too soon

FlurryofDancingFlames: I'm bored

WaytoDawn: hey Sora

Keyblade: hi Riku

FlurryofDancingFlames: talk to me Roxy!

KeyofDestiny: shut up Axel

FlurryofDancingFlames: meanie

Keyblade: lol XD

**-TC has entered the chatroom-**

TC: hello

FlurryofDancingFlames: it's a newbie

KeyofDestiny: don't be mean to them!

TC: Oo

Keyblade: hello :)

TC: hi :)

KeyofDestiny: don't mind the idiot

FlurryofDancingFlames: HEY

WaytoDawn: stfu loser

KeyofDestiny: haha

**-TC has left chatroom-**

Keyblade: look wat u guys did! D:

**-Lionheart has entered the chatroom-**

**-DarkSoldier has entered the chatroom-**

**-MelodiousNocturne has entered the chatroom-**

**-CloakedSchemer has entered the chatroom-**

**-PrincessofHeart has entered the chatroom-**

**-SketchGirl has entered the chatroom-**

Keyblade: Wow :O

PrincessofHeart: hi Sora, Riku

MelodiousNocturne: AXEL! GIVE ME BACK MY SITAR

FlurryofDancingFlames: P

SketchGirl: does anyone know where my sketchbook is? ):

PrincessofHeart: I have it

SketchGirl: why?

PrincessofHeart: Come over and sketch me :)

Keyblade: No yuri Kairi

PrincessofHeart: P

FlurryofDancingFlames: Get ur freakin dancers outta my room!!

MelodiousNocturne: GO DANCERS GO!!!

KeyofDestiny: Oo;;

CloakedSchemer: ;

DarkSoldier: why am I on here? >;

LionHeart: Cuz u miss me :)

DarkSoldier: stfu

LionHeart: (

WaytoDawn: Loser

Keyblade: U chat Cloud?

DarkSoldier: Leon made me

LionHeart: I know u wanted too :)

DarkSoldier: That's it

**-DarkSoldier is away-**

LionHeart: Where did he go?

WaytoDawn: how the fuck should I know?

FlurryofDancingFlames: He went to rape u

KeyofDestiny: That's u

**-LionHeart is away-**

**-SuperNinjaGirl has entered the chatroom-**

SuperNinjaGirl: HI!!!!!!!!

SketchGirl: )

Keyblade: u know where Leon went?

SuperNinjaGirl: Cloud came over and he's raping Leon right now

FlurryofDancingFlames: I KNEW IT :D

KeyofDestiny: stfu Axel

Keyblade: They're gay!? D8

WaytoDawn: u didnt know?

PrincessofHeart: Slow :P

Keyblade: shut up

**-FlowerGirl has entered the chatroom-**

FlowerGirl: Yuffie I baked cookies

SuperNinjaGirl: YAY!!

**-SuperNinjaGirl is away-**

**-FlowerGirl has signed off-**

Keyblade: I want cookies D:

WaytoDawn: eat your face

Keyblade: how do I do that?

SketchGirl: Oo;

KeyofDestiny: I can't believe ur my twin

FlurryofDancingFlames: I cant believe ur so hot

Keyblade: WHY IS EVERYONE HERE GAY AND LESBIAN!?!?!?!

WaytoDawn: Ur gay too Sora

PrincessofHeart: burn!

FlurryofDancingFlames: someone said burn?

CloakedSchemer: Demyx where the hell did you hide my book?

MelodiousNocturne: Ur reading Ender's Game! It's stupid :P

KeyofDestiny: It's not stupid. Its cool

MelodiousNocturne: Bookworms!!!

FlurryofDancingFlames: I thought u were readin a sex book :P

KeyofDestiny: That's u D: 

CloakedSchemer: STFU AXEL

MelodiousNocturne: EW he has notes about it!

KeyofDestiny: srsly?

**-CloakedSchemer is away- **

FlurryofDancingFlames: U better run Demyx

MelodiousNocturne: U too

**-FlurryofDancingFlames is away-**

**-MelodiousNocturnes is away-**

KeyofDestiny: O.o Okay...

**-PrincessofHeart is away-**

**-SketchGirl has signed off-**

Keyblade: great. They went to make out

WaytoDawn: whatever

KeyofDestiny: no comment

**-GracefulAssassin has entered the chatroom-**

**-SavageNymph has entered the chatroom-**

**-BlitzballStar has entered the chatroom-**

**-GamblerofFate has entered the chatroom-**

BlitzballStar: HELP ME!!!! D8

GracefulAssassin: The star has arrived!

SavageNymph: shut it gay bitch

GracefulAssassin: why must u be mean?

GamblerofFate: ...

BlitzballStar: YUNA PAINE AND RIKKU R TRYING 2 RAPE ME!!!

WaytoDawn: yea right

Keyblade: RUN TIDUS RUUUUUN!!!!!

KeyofDestiny: proof?

SavageNymph: Let them :D

**-BlitzballStar is away-**

Keyblade: They should change the name of the chatroom

KeyofDestiny: Like what?

GracefulAssassin: FLOWER GARDEN 11

SavageNymph: wtf

GamblerofFate: gay

GracefulAssassin: (

**-FlurryofDancingFlames is back-**

**-MelodiousNocturne is back-**

**-CloakedSchemer is back-**

KeyofDestiny:/ Welcome back?

FlurryofDancingFlames: my eyes...

MelodiousNocturne: MY ASS!!!! TTX

CloakedSchemer: :)

Keyblade: what happened?

WaytoDawn: its obvious Zexion "punished" Demyx

SavageNymph: I don't see why u guyz have to do it next to MY room

GracefulAssassin: there was sex?? WHY DIDNT U INVITE ME!?

CloakedSchemer: OO

SavageNymph: they know ur to gay to have sex

GamblerofFate: lol

FlurryofDancingFlames: I had to be the witness DX

CloakedSchemer: I could've punished u too u know

KeyofDestiny: Axel as uke? Soooo have to see that XD

FlurryofDancingFlames: IT'LL RUIN MY PRIDE!!!! D8

KeyofDestiny: u ruined mine!

FlurryofDnacingFlames: Its ur fault 4 bein cute. Blame ur self :P

MelodiousNocturne: lol xD

CloakedSchemer: I recorded the whole thing too

FlurryofDancingFlames: U had a secret camera hidden in your room?

MelodiousNocturne: WHAT!?

SavageNymph: POST IT ON YOUTUBE

MelodiousNocturne: NOOOO!!! DDDX

Keyblade: so what happened??

WaytoDawn: just drop it

Little did they know that someone was watching this whole thing.

* * *

TBC

There. I have no confidence for this. I tried to make it crack, but it's my first time. Sorry if it sucked. Gave it my best shot. Please don't be too strict. Thank you. R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kingdom Hearts Chatroom

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): None...? (I think)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts. They own my soul...well, not really.  
Summary: What conversation goes between our heroes on online? CRACK

A/N: I can't I wrote Chapter 2...!! I wasn't really planning to write the continue of it, but my fellow reviewers are asking for more. I can't ignore that :D My friends say I have a good sense of humor, but I don't know how to write it off...:/ BUT I SHALL GIVE MY BEST SHOT ONCE MORE!!!!! Enjoy

* * *

The young brunette groaned as he lay on his bed doing homework. Geometry. Ew. He couldn't get on the computer unless he was done with his homework, or else bye-bye computer time. Roxas was probably done with his homework and should be on the site by now, to Sora's annoyance. Sora was really excited to get on the computer tonight to chat with everyone. Almost every night to be exact. He talked to Riku earlier today about the previous night, which to his much annoyance, and Sora finally understood the whole situation. He was giggling just the thought of it. Poor Demyx.

He sat up and looked over his work, giving a nod of acceptance. He walked over to the door, leaning against the edges.

"Mom! I'm done with homework so can I go on the computer?"

"Go ahead! Oh, Sora! I'm going out for awhile to meet friends of mine. Dad's going to be late and I want you and Roxas to be in bed by then!"

"Okay Mom"

Sora closed his door and dashed over to the computer, moving his mouse to get it out from standby mode. He clicked the Internet icon and typed in his password. His user name was already saved so he didn't have to type it out every time. A blue window popped up, "Welcome back Keyblade." He saw Roxas, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, and Tidus was online. Sora grinned and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**-Keyblade has entered the chatroom-**

Keyblade: hi everyone :)

KeyofDestiny: Took u long enough

Keyblade: hey! geometry's hard!

WaytoDawn: not really

Keyblade: shut up I'm not a genius like u and Roxas

FlurryofDancingFlames: agreed

MelodiousNocturne: seconded:waves:

BlitzballStar: thrid!!

KeyofDestiny: u spelled that wrong

BlitzballStar: shut up

SavageNymph: u cant even spell third right

GracefulAssassin: retard

SavageNymph: ur more retarded than he is :P

MelodiousNocturne: lol

**-TC has entered chatroom-**

Keyblade: hey it's the new person from yesterday!

TC: ) hi

FlurryofDancingFlames: newbie :poke:

MelodiousNocturne: don't be mean!

TC: I don't mind

FlurryofDancingFlames: he doesn't mind :)

SavageNymph: how do u know that he's a _he_?

WaytoDawn: it could be a _she_?

TC: what's w/ the **'it'**?

WaytoDawn: my bad :/

Keyblade: u hurt her feelings :o

FlurryofDancingFlames: IT'S A HE!!!

GracefulAssassin: wanna have sex?

**-TC has signed off-**

KeyofDestiny: look what u did again

BlitzballStar: he did it before?

Keyblade: yep

KeyofDestiny: last night

FlurryofDancingFlames: what I do?

WaytoDawn: u called them 'it' again

FlurryofDancingFlames: u cant say nothin about that

WaytoDawn: I apologized

MelodiousNocturne: he did u know Axel

FlurryofDancingFlames: stfu

SavageNymph: plus gay boy had to ask about sex

GracefulAssassin: u never know?

SavageNymph: newbies don't start off talkin about sex like u did!

Keyblade: he did?

FlurryofDancingFlames: it was hilarious

Keyblade: tell me!

BlitzballStar: I don't want to hear it D8

WaytoDawn: neither do I ;(

SavageNymph: I'll tell u 2morrow

Keyblade: aww

**-CharmGirl01 has entered the chatroom-  
****-BadAssDemon02 has entered the chatroom-  
****-CrazyTeenTheif03 has entered the chatroom-  
****-SuperNinjaGirl has entered the chatroom-**

BlitzballStar: who r these ppl?

SuperNinjaGirl: Hi everyone!!

Keyblade: hi Yuffie

CrazyTeenTheif03: TIDUS!!!

BlizballStar: shit

BadAssDemon02: shit ur ass

CharmGirl01: Paine! Sry Tidus

**-BlitzballStar has signed off-**

CrazyTeenTheif03: he signed off!

Keyblade: did u guyz rape him?

SuperNinjaGirl: the trio raped Tidus? Kwool

CharmGirl01: no we didn't!!

SavageNymph: what happened?

BadAssDemon02: me and rikku wanted to 'tease' him abit

CharmGirl01: I WAS AGAINST IT

SavageNymph: right

CharmGirl01: really!

GracefulAssassin: honey we know u like him

FlurryofDancingFlames: Tidus and Yuna sittin in the tree,

CrazyTeenTheif03: F-U-C-K-I-N-G!

Keyblade: isn't that part suppose 2 b 'kissing'?

FlurryofDancingFlames: ...

CrazyTeenThief03: ...

WaytoDawn: he's an idiot

KeyofDestiny: he doesn't know how to read the air in these kind of situation

Keyblade:pout:

**-CharmGirl01 has signed off-**

MelodiousNocturne: wasn't that abit too much?

BadAssDemon02: she'll recover

CrazyTeenTheif03: we know Yunnie!!

GracefulAssassin: I can fuck them both ;D

CrazyTeenTheif03: EEW!! DDD8

BadAssDemon02: come 2 me and I'll kill u, chop u, then burn u

SavageNymph: enough of u sex maniac!!

FlurryofDancingFlames: that's Marluxia

GracefulAssassin: thank u Axel ;D

FlurryofDancingFlames: I didn't praise u

KeyofDestiny: lol

MelodiousNocturne: (numa numa by o-zone)

SuperNinjaGirl: NUMA NUMA:dance:

KeyofDestiny: NO!

FlurryofDancingFlames: it took me a week to forget that thing outta my head!

MelodiousNocturne: P

FlurryofDancingFlames: I'm gonna kill u

Keyblade: Numa numa yea, numa numa yea...

WaytoDawn: SHUT UP

Keyblade: make me :P

**-WaytoDawn is away-**

KeyofDestiny: run Sora

Keyblade: why?

**-Keyblade is away-**

**-FreeShooter has entered the chatroom-  
****-DemonMoon has entered the chatroom-  
****-DarkSoldier has entered the chatroom-  
****-LionHeart has entered the chatroom-  
****-PrincessofHeart has entered the chatroom-**

SuperNinjaGirl: more ppl!!

PrincessofHeart: where's sora and riku?

KeyofDestiny: Riku is 'punishing' Sora right now

* * *

Roxas was trying his best not to hear the moans coming from his brother's room across. _Idiot._

* * *

FreeShooter: sup chickadees

DemonMoon: stfu Xigbar

FreeShooter: I love u too Saix

GracefulAssassin: hey wanna have sex?

FreeShooter: sure

**-FreeShooter is away-  
****-GracefulAssassin is away-**

KeyofDestiny: pervs

MelodiousNocturne: u know Xiggy

SavageNymph: and gay boy

DarkSoldier: why wont they just get together?

FlurryofDancingFlames: they did back then

LionHeart: what happened?

DemonMoon: LOOONG story

**-Keyblade is back-  
****-WaytoDawn is back-**

SavageNymph: how was ur little fuck fest?

WaytoDawn: ok

KeyofDestiny: u could've done it somewhere else!

Keyblade: I tried to run but he tied me up!!

FlurryofDancingFlames: wanna have me come over Roxy? ;D

KeyofDestiny: u better stay away from me or I'll strangle u

FlurryofDancingFlames: aww don't be like that

Keyblade: our parents wont be home after midnight

KeyofDestiny: hell no

Keyblade: hell yes, so come over Axel. The back doors open

**-FlurryofDancingFlames is away-**

KeyofDestiny: I'm gonna get u for this Sora

Keyblade: run Roxy, before he comes ;D

**-KeyofDestiny is away-**

PrincessofHeart: that was mean

Keyblade: P

**-FlowerGirl has entered the chatroom-**

FlowerGirl: I baked chocolate cake

SuperNinjaGirl: CAKE!!!

LionHeart: u better not eat the whole thing

**-SuperNinjaGirl is away-  
****-LionHeart is away-**

DarkSoldier: why cant u just call us by coming to our rooms?

FlowerGirl: Because I'm lazy

Keyblade: OMFG Aerith says she's lazy!!! D8

MelodiousNocturne: I want some!!

DarkSoldier: does it have vanilla cream on it?

FlowerGirl: no

**-DarkSoldier is away-**

FlowerGirl: he's allergic to vanilla

**-FlowerGirl has signed off-**

PrincessofHeart: come to think of it, I never seen Cloud eat cake before :/

SavageNymph: he doesn't look like a person who eats sweets, similar to Saix

DemonMoon: huh..wha?

MelodiousNocturne: I thought Zexion, Saix and Cloud didn't like sweets?

DemonMoon: I despise them. Little cavity causing vermins...

CrazyTeenTheif03: DON'T INSULT THE SWEETS!!

Keyblade: KILL THE ENEMY!!

**-CloakedSchemer has entered the chatroom-**

CloakedSchemer: sup

MelodiousNocturne: where were u?

CrazyTeenTheif03: ANOTHER ENEMY!! KILL!!

CloakedSchemer: wtf

SavageNymph: u know how u hate sweets, right?

PrincessofHeart: Demyx said that 2 Rikku and Sora

WaytoDawn: who r going to kill anyone who hates sweets

MelodiousNocturne: haha :P

Keyblade: get the sweets rikku!! Its gonna be a battle!

* * *

Sora was trying his best not to laugh from the little protests heard from the backyard. Yep. He loved himself for being evil. Axel is SO gonna have to thank him. And have him protect the boy from the blond. Mwuahahaha.

* * *

CloakedSchemer: bring it on. I have my Harry Potter books as shields

DemonMoon: give me one

SavageNymph: what? Hide behind them from the sweets that like being catapulted?

CloakedSchemer: how did u know?

**-FlurryofDancingFlames is back-  
****-KeyofDestiny is back-**

FlurryofDancingFlames: I'm full ;D

KeyofDestiny: I am gonna get u for this Sora, I swear I will

Keyblade: P

WaytoDawn: get him right now

KeyofDestiny: my ass hurts

Keyblade: LOL

PrincessofHeart: poor thing

KeyofDestiny: I'm not a thing Kairi

MelodiousNocturne: so how was it?

FlurryofDancingFlames: awesome xD

KeyofDestiny: fuck u

CloakedSchemer: Axel let me borrow your MovieMaker hardware disc

FlurryofDancingFlames: sure why?

CloakedSchemer: fixing the dvd from last night

SavageNymph: r u going to post it on YouTube!?

MelodiousNocturne: NOOO!!!

CloakedSchemer: maybe :P

PrincessofHeart: I'll give u 30 bucks if u can make a copy

Keyblade: ur not mature enough Kairi!

PrincessofHeart: me and Namine r makin a yaoi fanbook

WaytoDawn: of who...?

PrincessofHeart: of course all u guyz :)

Keyblade: NO!!!

MelodiousNocturne: DON'T MAKE THE COPY!!!

KeyofDestiny: PLEASE DON'T!!

CloakedSchemer: make it 50 bucks

PrincessofHeart: deal

MelodiousNocturne: WHY!!?

CloakedSchemer: I needed cash and was planning to sell it on Ebay :P

BadAssDemon02: Give me a copy of the book once ur done

Keyblade: u were still on?

CrazyTeenTheif03: Of course! I want one too!

PrincessofHeart: 15 bucks each

Keyblade: So after the sketches Namine did of me and Riku was for making a doujinshi!? D8

WaytoDawn: U know the word 'doujinshi'?

PrincessofHeart: who knew :/

TBC

* * *

A/N: THIS WAS LONG!!!! DDD8 I'm so sorry!!!! But...please R&R...PLEASE. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts Chatroom

By: Celestial Access

A/N: HELLO PEOPLES I'M BAAAAACK XD Only with one chapter tho...bitch slaps I don't know what happened but somehow my writing for this fanfic died for a LONG time D: And I happened to look at my old fanfics and came upon this one, thinking, "Hm, I should start writing this again" xD. LOL, well I'm back from the dead with a new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it..." Sora flopped onto his bed whimpering. He was home alone during Spring Break, the one week where you can have fun, third from Summer Vacation. Second was Winter Break. Now why was he whimpering? The fact that his twin Roxas, along with Axel, Demyx AND Zexion left him behind to go to some convention at Destiny Islands. His parents left for a vacation too, somewhere called Las Vegas. Riku was working this whole week at his Uncle's store in the next town so they couldn't see each other. Sora, though really bored, was avoiding the girls ever since the production of their books.

He shivered at the thought of it. Fangirls are indeed terrifying.

Sora groaned as he smuggled his face on the pillow, rolling to his side only to have his blue eyes catching the sight of his computer. "There's nothing to do...damn." He got up and walked over to push the power on.

**-Keyblade has entered chatroom-**

Keyblade: Sup pplz

DarkSoldier: Hey

BlitzballStar: Hi

Keyblade: are you guys the only ones on before I got on?

BlitzballStar: yep

**-FreeShooter has entered chatroom-**

**-NEW: ChillyAcademic has entered chatroom-**

Keyblade: hey

FreeShooter: Sup yo chickadees

ChillyAcademic: Interesting place this site is

BlitzballStar: Wat the flip is Mr.Vexen doin here!?

DarkSoldier: Holy shit

ChillyAcademic: Who are you? How do you know me?

Keyblade: Uuh...

FreeShooter: its obvious cuz its ur freakin username man.

ChillyAcademic: Quiet you!

BlitzballStar: definitely Vexen.

ChillyAcademic: Just who are you?! Are you stalking me? :o

Keyblade: GROSS!! DX

BlitzballStar: Ugh!! DDDDDX

DarkSoldier: Fuck that

FreeShooter: WHO WOULD STALK ANOTHER STALKER? xD ROFL

ChillyAcademic: How dare you call me a stalker!

BlitzballStar: its true! Kingdom High ur like the creepiest and most unpopular teacher!!

Keyblade: ditto!!

DarkSoldier: True nods

**-GracefulAssassin has entered chatroom-**

FreeShooter: good timin' man you made it for the fun

GracefulAssassin: The diva has arrived!! ;D

Keyblade: ...

BltzballStar: ...

DarkSoldier: what the fuck?

ChillyAcademic: YOU! DarkSoldier no such foul language!

GracefulAssassin: Who's the annoying newbie?

FreeShooter: Vexen

GracefulAssassin: SCREAMS

Keyblade: LOL

BlitzballStar: lmao

ChillyAcademic: Who are you GracefulAssassin?

GracefulAssassin: EW I'm not gonna tell you Vexen

ChillyAcademic: Why do you people know me?

FreeShooter: Cause its fuckin obvious!! D

DarkSoldier: Out of all of us users you're the only one that talks freakishly properly.

BltzballStar: srsly

Keyblade: ouch

GracefulAssassin: get off loser!

**-ChillyAcademic has left chatroom-**

GracefulAssassin: finally

FreeShooter: That was freakin hilarious

GracefulAssassin: that vexen hadn't had the slightest idea of who we are xP

Keyblade: but wasn't that abit too much? I mean talking like that to our teacher...

FreeShooter: Oh so ur on his side Highwind?

Keyblade: NO D I meant like...

BlitzballStar: whatever man! Hell! The stalker has nothin to do since its Spring Break

DarkSoldier: aren't you putting that on us too?

BlitzballStar: ...oops

FreeShooter: lol ass

GracefulAssassin: L-O-S-E-R XD

DarkSoldier: so where the others?

Keyblade: Roxy, Axel, Demyx and Zexion left me to go to some convention at Destiny Islands

BlitzballStar: The anime convention? :o LUCKY

Keyblade: anime? What's that?

DarkSoldier: Japanese cartoon/animation

FreeShooter: does gundam count?

GracefulAssassin: gawd the robot freak woke up

FreeShooter: yo Sora come check my collection of Gundams man xD especially my new Strike Freedom Gundam, hella awesome.

DarkSoldier: you got the new gundam pro-model? Asshole

FreeShooter: and my Lacus Cylne figure version bikini suit

BlitzballStar: YOU GOT LACUS!? THAT IS LIKE THE RAREST FIGURINE DDDD8

FreeShooter: Who ya the think I am yo?

GracefulAssassin: so changing subjects

Keyblade: ?

GracefulAssassin: do you y'all think that vexen's coming back?

FreeShooter: hell with that! He's probably cryin on his mommy's lap

GracefulAssassin: old, skinny, boney lap

BlitzballStar: LOL xDDDD;;

FreeShooter: ROFL LMAO

**-NEW: Superior4Ever has enter chatroom-**

BlitzballStar: who the heck is this newbie now?

Superior4Ever: shut your mouth Tidus

Keyblade: You know him? Hi :)

Superior4Ever: Don't "hi" me Sora Highwind

Keyblade: !?

BlitzballStar: how does he know us!? D8

**-DarkSoldier has left chatroom-**

**-Freeshooter has left chatroom-**

GracefulAssassin: y'all good luck 3

**-GracefulAssassin has left chatroom-**

Keyblade: wth!?

BltzballStar: why they leave?!

Superior4Ever: I see both you bafoons aren't coming to your morning sessions.

BlitzballStar: Aw crap

Keyblade: HUH!?

**-BlitzballStar has left chatroom-**

Keyblade: Bwah!?

Superior4Ever: it's just you and me now Sora

Keyblade: who are you!? how do you know me?? (OO)

Superior4Ever: I know a lot about you Sora

Keyblade: !?

Superior4Ever: The prankster of Kingdom High, known to have the lowest grades in the whole school and is gay. Currently going out with Riku Dawn.

Keyblade: MR.XEMNAS!? (OAO)

Superior4Ever: It taken you long enough

-Keyblade has left chatroom-

Superior4Ever: Ah, he left.

-ChillyAcademic has entered chatroom-

Superior4Ever: Ah, Vexen.

ChillyAcademic: Hello Principal

Superior4Ever: It's break, you know you want to call me by my first name, Vexen.

ChillyAcademic: (./.) Xemnas

Superior4Ever: yes love?

ChillyAcademic: !! D-Don't say such things! (/)

Superior4Ever: I cannot say that the principal and vice principal are deep lovers?

ChillyAcademic: Hush!! You don't know who might be reading this.

Superior4Ever: I will close that mouth of yours, Vexen.

ChillyAcademic: You wouldn't

Superior4Ever: You know me by now 3

**-Superior4Ever has left chatroom-**

ChillyAcademic: Oh god

**-ChillyAcademic has left chatroom-**

SavageNymph: OH FUCKING GOD

TC: WoooW :o

END

A/N: It was sorta long huh? Oh well, sorry I haven't updated for a long readers, I hope you enjoyed this :) Read and Review please!


End file.
